1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for curling up dough slices, such as dough slices for making croissants. In the following description, the term “dough slice” is meant to cover any piece of dough that can be subject to a curling up process, so no the term is not meant to limit the types of dough pieces to which the invention relates. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and device for curling up dough slices in such a manner that an orientation of the thus obtained curled up dough slice can be controlled and/or influenced. For example, when curling up dough slices for croissants, it may be desired to be able to determine and influence the orientation of the so called tip of each produced unit, the tip being the tapered end of a curled up triangular dough slice.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,550 discloses a so called power curler, wherein dough pieces are curled by a curling mat. The completely curled dough piece then travels along on the dough belt. At the end of the curling mat a pressure board is present, that rolls the dough piece from its center portion outwardly. This way, the tip obtains an undefined position, or it disappears completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,879 discloses another dough curling device with a pressure board that rolls the dough piece after curling. This device also leads to curled dough with an undefined tip position, or a disappeared tip.
During the proofing and baking process, the tips tend to raise up when they are at a top position of the curled up slice. In order to prevent that specific effect it may be desired to position the dough slice on top of the tip, but for other purposes it may for example be desired to have the tip on the upper side, or any other predetermined position. In general it is thus desired to be able to control the orientation of the curled dough slice.
It is a further goal of such a method and device, to be suitable for curling up dough slices provided with a filling, e.g. jam, chocolate, etc, for creating filled croissants. As will be explained later on, a dough slice with a filling puts further restrictions on its treatment. Preferably, the method and device are suitable for curling up dough slices with and without filling, without the need of adjustment or rearrangement.